Prayers, Perseverance, and Princesses
by PinkaliciousPrincess
Summary: When Quinn and Rachel's five year old twin daughter is diagnosed with cancer the entire family is swept into a whirlwind of doctors, hospital rooms, and tears. How will this family cope in the coming months as they help little Eva in the battle for her life?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It's been awhile since I've posted anything. I'm sorry. My other story is still in progress, I haven't updated for months because the subject hits a bit too close to home and it's hard, but I won't give up on it. It may continue to be a while though. Anyway, here's one to get me back into the swing of writing.**

**All medical terms, processes, treatments, ect. have been researched and are correct; I have a little sister with cancer and volunteer around these patients all the time, so I am familiar with the life of a childhood cancer patient. I did change times a little, like how long it takes to get blood test results back and such, but just because I didn't want to dwell on the whole waiting for the results way I'm writing this story is kind of different and may hit some a little too close to home, since I do plan on including journal entries and such. Also, let me know if there is anything you want to see in this story, I can try to work it in.**

**Italics are online journal entries from Quinn and Rachel on their daughter's process and journey, though the first is an email sent to friends and family. Let me know if you are confused and I'll explain or rework this chapter. It's short and just a preview of what's to come if you all like it! Check out my profile, I have links to a Pinterest I made with pictures of the girls, their house (with short Quinn monologues for each room!), and cute things from their life…all fun stuff I include to procrastinate on the stuff I actually have to do. Enjoy!**

* * *

_May 12th, 2024_

_My dear family and friends,_

_I never imagined I'd be writing this. Never in my worst nightmare have I dreamt that something so tragic would claim our family, that something so unexplainable would hurt us in the worst way possible. I dread writing the upcoming words, for writing makes everything seem permanent and REAL, but I don't have a choice. Dear God, help us._

_Our spunky and lively baby girl, Eva, has been diagnosed with Neuroblastoma. Cancer. Our precious five year old, our princess, has been told she has cancer. There is a powerful poison running rampant through her tiny body._

_We are in shock. My wife, Rachel, and I were told the news less than three hours ago, and are now faced with telling the news to little Evie and her tenderhearted twin sister, Mabel. We have to sit them down and explain to them that Eva is really sick and will be fighting to get better for a long, unknown amount of time. How do you tell that to two five year olds? The doctors are currently running more specialized tests to determine how progressed it is and the best course of action in treating it. These poor girls are about to have their lives completely changed. It breaks my heart._

_Please send good thoughts, vibes, prayers, ANYTHING towards us in the coming hours, days, weeks, __months. Rachel and I will be keeping you all updated, but we ask that you please do not call. We are so stressed out and need to focus all of our attention on our baby. Thank you for keeping us in your minds, and please God, stay by our Eva's side._

_With Love and Tears,_  
_Quinn, Rachel, Eva, Mabel, and our unborn baby Fabray_

* * *

_May 11th, 2024_

"Girls! Are you ready to head out? Mommy is already in the car waiting for us!" Rachel Barbra Berry Fabray shouted upstairs to her twin daughters. Hearing no reply, she sighed and headed up the spiral staircase to the conjoined bedrooms belonging to Eva and Mabel. Both girls scurried out of their bedrooms as soon as their mother reached the stairs, Eva clad in her Rapunzel dress and Mabel in her Alice in Wonderland dress, lovingly made by Grandpa Hiram for their fifth birthdays. "Girls, why did you change out of your clothes? Oh, whatever, you look gorgeous, just put your shoes on and head to the car."

Rachel walked behind them down the stairs, smiling at their giggles. She expertly swooped them both up in her arms at the end of the staircase and ran with them to the car, sliding and buckling them in record speed. "Ahh, sorry that took so long, I couldn't find them."

Quinn shook her head at her wife, her hands resting on her ever-growing baby bump. "Calm down, we have twenty minutes and its right down the block. We're not late _yet_."

Rachel thrust the key into the engine, starting the car and looking over at her wife. "I just didn't want to leave you waiting or for you to think we forgot you or something." She backed out of the driveway and headed down the road, putting on her sunglasses with one hand. She reached over and brushed her hand over her wife's swollen stomach, smiling when she felt their baby move. "Ready to find out if our little one is a girl or boy?"

Quinn smiled back at her wife, resting her hand on top of the one Rachel held on their baby. "I told you, I already know it's a girl. I guessed right with the twins, and anyway, there is way too much estrogen in our household for God to send a boy to us. He'd be tortured. Or very, very gay."

The brunette smiled at her before reaching up and pinching her cheek, snapping it away when Quinn squealed. "Oh, hush. I want a boy, I've heard they're much easier than girls. And we need as much help as we can get."

Quinn rolled her eyes at her wife, taking her hand once again in her own and playing with her fingers. She hoped for a girl, change wasn't exactly her forte and integrating a boy into the dominantly female household would make for a _lot_ of change. Neither of them were boys and as it is the baby will grow up with an anonymous father, she saw no need to attempt to balance the scale with a son. "Of course I'll love it unbelievably much either way, I just feel like we can handle girls better. We are girls, we have girls. I want it to stay that way." She turned to the back of the car to speak with the twins. "What do you princesses think the baby is: a boy or a girl?"

"I think it's a boy. Boys move a lot and the baby in your tummy moves a lot too, right? But that's a big problem, because I don't like blue." Rachel and Quinn shared a smile at their tiny blonde's logic, Mabel never lacking in ways to keep them entertained. "Don't worry about it sweetie, even if it's a boy it doesn't have to wear blue. The baby can wear whatever we want it to wear."

Mabel smiled and went back to combing her hair. "Oh, okay. That's a relief." Quinn glanced over at their other daughter, noticing the way her eyes drooped as she fought to stay awake. "Eva, what's wrong baby? Are you tired? It's only 10 in the morning!"

Eva looked at her mommy, attempting to smile as she replied. "I know it's a girl. The baby told me." Quinn grabbed a bottle of the girl's favorite juice and handed it back to her daughter. "Well, we'll know for sure very soon! Here love, drink this and maybe you'll feel more awake." Eva took the juice from her mother and slowly began sipping it, returning her head to its resting position on the side of her car seat.

"You don't think she's sick, do you? Should we check her temperature?" Rachel took another look at her daughter in the review mirror and slowly nodded her head. "If she's not 100% by the time we get home from this appointment we'll check, let's not worry about it for now though." Quinn nodded and began to gather their belongings as they turned into the parking lot. "Okay, everybody out!" The two mothers helped their twins out of their car seats, handing each a bag of distractions and grabbing their hands. Linked together, the family walked into the OB-GYN office ready to once again see their baby.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Brittany! Get your wife on the phone! We have news!"

"She's coming – hurry up! Okay, here she is. Soooo…boy or girl?"

"Guess."

"Rachel! Just tell us. Quinn, what is it?"

"Our baby is not an _'it'_ San, she's a her."

"It's a girl – I knew it! Yay, more estrogen! Oh, we're so happy for you guys."

"Aww, thanks! We are _so_ excited. But Quinn's kinda sad that she doesn't have an excuse to buy as much as she would had baby decided to be a boy. I mean, we have double the stuff now, she's pretty set."

"Still Rach, you can never have enough baby clothes! Kids go through outfits as if they're nothing."

"Okay San, you get to come shopping with me this weekend."

"And Rach and I can take the twins and Emmy to the park!"

"Yeah, that sounds fun! We can talk more on Friday and figure out logistics and all. Sorry guys, we have to run…Eva's complaining of a bad backache. We may need to call the doctor and see if we can get her in today. We'll see you later, love you both."

"We love you too, hope Evie is alright. Text us!"

"We'll keep you updated…bye you two!"

* * *

Rachel laid her sleeping daughter on the exam table in the pediatrician's nearby office. After the tiny girl continued to show signs of fatigue and began to complain of a sore back, Quinn called the doctor and set up an appointment for later that afternoon. Rachel was the one to take Eva while Quinn stayed home with Mabel. Call it mother's intuition, but both mothers knew their Eva needed to be seen. Something was off, and it needed to be fixed.

Rachel heard rapid knock on the door to the room they were assigned. "Come in!" Dr. Anna Maria Morgan came in, followed by a nurse. "Hello! A little birdie told me that someone wasn't feeling too well…oh, this poor baby. She looks so miserable. What's the matter, mama?"

"This morning she was acting completely fine and happy, but early this afternoon she began to complain of a horrible back ache and tiredness. She was just not acting like herself, and when Quinn and I thought about it she had been complaining of a few stomach aches these past few days, as well as been more tired than usual. We didn't think anything of it since naps and snuggles seemed to heal all, but now we're starting to think it may be something a little more serious than we thought."

The kind doctor began to do an examination on Eva, glad that the child was sleeping to provide her easier access and that it wasn't her twin Mabel in her place, for she was very afraid of doctors and did not tolerate being prodded in any way. After feeling the girl's back where she had claimed it to be sore, Dr. Morgan paused and turned to the nurse. "I want to do some blood tests, just to make sure everything is alright." Turning to the worried brunette she further explained, "If everything is normal we'll send you right home. If something comes back irregular we will send you to the Children's Hospital for more testing, but it still may be nothing serious. We just want to be sure."

Rachel nervously nodded and signed the papers the nurse handed to her. She held her sleeping daughter's hand as the nurse drew blood, soothing her restlessness with a quiet hum. She pulled her phone from her bag as the nurse left the room, immediately dialing her wife to let her know what was going on. She climbed up onto the table next to her daughter and moved her into her lap, clinging to the girl as she rocked her back and forth. Her phone rang. "Quinn? I need you to come. I think there's something really wrong."


	2. Chapter 2

**This isn't proofread at all, so I take full credit and apologize for the inevitable mistakes. Enjoy.**

* * *

'We're going to go ahead and send you guys to the hospital for x-rays and some more tests. Rachel, I know what you're thinking, and please don't freak out. It may just be a virus in her system, but there were anomalies in her blood and we need to get her into the specialist. I already called and they have a room for you, they will most likely want her to spend the night. I know it's a lot to take in – are you okay, Rachel?"

Rachel looked up at the pediatrician, feeling as if she was going to pass out. "My baby…she's sick? And you can't help her?" She hugged the still sleeping Eva closer to her ad started rocking her back and forth. "What do you think it could be? Nothing serious, right?"

Dr. Morgan sighed and took a seat on the stool in the corner of the room. "We hope not, that's why we're sending her to find out more. We just really don't know. Have you called Quinn already?"

Rachel nodded, glancing at her phone. "She'll be here soon. I guess we'll move out to the waiting room – I'll call my friends to come pick up my car so we can all go together."

The doctor nodded. "Just keep breathing, Rachel. Everything will be okay."

* * *

_May 13__th__, 2024_

_Dearest friends and family, _

_Rachel and I have decided to start this online blog to keep you all updated on Eva. We have realized that we need as many prayers as possible, and figured this was more practical over email when it comes to reaching out for help. We understand that with Rachel's (thankfully somewhat manageable) fame the word will get out about Eva, and after talking with each other and the twins we have decided to make this accessible to the public. I will probably be updating most of the time; I'm the journalist in the family who needs to learn that not every single moment needs to be written down so it's not forgotten. Feel free to share with anyone you can, we need all the love and support we can at this time._

_Eva has Stage 4 Neuroblastoma cancer. I don't think saying or writing that sentence will ever get easier…it just took me eleven minutes to gather up the courage to even write that again. We took her to her incredible pediatrician yesterday afternoon after she complained of a backache and fatigue, and were then directed to the hospital for further testing. They did a complete blood count and chemistry test and then sent her off for a CT scan of her back. At this point they understood it was Neuroblastoma and told us what they suspected – this is when we sent out the first email to you all. We gave them permission to do a MIGB scan to determine where exactly the cancer was in her body. They injected radioactive MIGB into her tiny body two days ago and we finally got the results back. They have determined the cancer originated in the nerve tissue around her spinal cord and has progressed to her lymph nodes. She has stage 4, which means where her cancer is and the biology of the tumors is the worst to treat. _

_After we discovered the cancer in her spinal cord, Eva told the doctors that sometimes she would feel "numb and tingly," especially when laying down or sitting for a long time. Another symptom. I feel awful that she didn't tell us earlier, maybe we would have found out and caught it before it got to stage 4. I feel like such an awful mom, my poor baby was suffering for so long and didn't even know any different – she thought it was normal to have back pains and occasionally just grow numb all over. _

_Telling her and Mabel was so hard. Our May has been at the hospital with us the entire two days we've been here – we couldn't have her without us, we all needed her. She's been such a silent stronghold for her sister and despite her fear of anything medicinal she has held her sister's hand through all the shots, tests, everything. Eva has been feeling really sick and is completely not herself. She has been spending most of the time sleeping or laying on one of us, her favorite is laying on my pregnant belly with the baby kicking her cheek. She's so excited to be a big sister, I'm glad there is something she is still happy about even while hooked up to a million machines in the hospital. We told the girls a couple of hours ago, once we knew where exactly Evie's cancer is located. They were cuddled up in the hospital bed watching The Sound of Music, and when it was over we sat on the end of the bed and told them we needed to talk to them about what was wrong with Evie. They tried so hard to understand. Our May looked up at us and said, "Why don't I have cancer? We're the same so I should have it too." They really are the same. When we found out I was having twins Rachel freaked out so much about them having their own identities and not forcing them to be inseparable that she would barely even let me dress them in identical clothing – but somehow their bond exceeded our cautiousness and started requesting the same things before they were even two. They know what they other wants and wants the same thing for themselves, they like all of the same things. It's like one person separated into two bodies (which makes this whole situation even tougher). We explained to her that even though they are identical twins their bodies are made up of different cells, and though some of Eva's cells turned bad it wouldn't make hers turn bad. She got really upset then and started sobbing and saying over and over, "I wanna be sick instead of my Evie. I don't want her to be sick." It broke my heart. She is the sweetest thing, and despite not even knowing what Neuroblastoma or cancer is she would take her sister's position in a heartbeat. Eva just laid there holding her, stroking her hair and kissing her forehead. How did I end up with such incredible children? _

_Eva was very passive during the entire conversation and promptly fell asleep after a family cuddle. I don't know what we're going to do. She's a fighter…but she shouldn't have to be. She turned five a month ago, this isn't right. She's always been the more easygoing of the two; just taking every challenge life throws at her and just pushing through it until she completes it. Taking her first steps, riding a bike, teaching herself to read and write…this girl can do anything she sets her mind to. I know she can make it through this, she has to. We can't live without our baby._

_Quinn (and Rachel, Eva, Mabel and baby girl Fabray)_


End file.
